yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Barnaby Bernstein
Barnaby Bernstein (Japanese: 熊島 五郎太 Kumashima Gorōta), more commonly referred to his nickname of Bear (Japanese: クマ Kuma), is a character in Yo-kai Watch and is one of Nate, Eddie, and Katie's friends. In an alternate universe, he has a Yo-kai form named Mukade-otoko, due to the effects of the Dark Yo-kai Watch. Appearances Video Games Edit * Yo-kai Watch: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch 2: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch 3: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch 4: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo character * Yo-kai Sangokushi: Cameo character * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Cameo character Anime series Edit * Yo-kai Watch anime series: Side character * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime series: Side character * Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Side character * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Cameo character * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Minor character Physical traits He wears very casual clothing which makes him seem a little like a biker. His hairstyle and the bandage on his cheek give him a very rough aura that actually contrasts with his gentler though slightly bumbling nature. There appear to be dark rings around his aggressive eyes that make him a little intimidating to behold. Personality He is a bit of a bumbler but despite his thuggish appearance, he is a rather gentle person. Bear is a bit of a glutton and is not shown to be athletic. However, in the anime, he, Nate, and Eddie share a love of soccer. He is unusually sensitive and can burst into tears. Profile Yo-kai Watch, Yo-kai Watch 2, & Yo-kai Watch 3 Edit Bear is featured as a supporting character in the games. Yo-kai Watch anime Edit Bear is a minor character in various episodes across all seasons Yo-kai Watch: The Movie Edit In Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, at the beginning of the film Bear is seen with Nate, Katie, and Eddie who all are getting off from school. During their walk on the way home, they discuss the strange events about things have been getting bigger. Lord Enma & the Five Tales, Nyan! Edit Bear appears in the Second movie as a Cameo with no dialogue. Bear can be seen sleeping soundly in his room when both Hailey Ane & Usapyon bring his Christmas present to him. The Great adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan! Edit In the third Yo-kai Watch movie, he is played by Yu Sawabe in the live-action scenes. When Nate searches for Bear and Eddie he finds them at a crank-machine, where Bear has just received a rare Emperor Krills toy. Eddie offers to buy it from him for 30,000 yen, unfortunately, Bear explains that's not a funny joke, for this Emperor Krills figure is worth 50,000 yen. Eddie asks Bear for a discount on them being friends, in which Bear does offering it for 40,000 yen, but it seems Eddie does not have enough money to afford it. In the background, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan are watching the entire thing, confused at their behaviors and especially Bears appearance as he now resembles a 30-year-old-man. Relationships Nate, Eddie, and Katie Edit He is good friends with them. Bearmie Edit In the anime, Bearmie is Bear's little sister who has come back from her visit at BBQ. Trivia * Bear's nickname, as well as his last name of Bernstein, references The Berenstain Bears, a franchise centered around a family of anthropomorphic bears. ** Both Barnaby and main club protagonists' fathers work as carpenters. * In EP026 when Katie is inspirited by Espy, it is revealed he has a crush on Lulu. * In M03, Bear is played by Yu Sawabe for the live-action adaptation scenes. * Nate references that Bear looks like grown man in the third Yo-kai watch movie, this is most likely because his actor Yu Sawabe was in his 30's when the live-action scenes were shot. This also makes him the only grown-up in the film to portray an 11 year old kid. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Nates friends Category:Katies friends Category:Bernstein Family Category:Springdale Residents Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Canon Characters